


Angels and Demons

by NepetaQuest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Catfish - Freeform, F/M, LOLCat, LOWAA, erinep - Freeform, eripeta, fish and ships, neperi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaQuest/pseuds/NepetaQuest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While talking to Eridan Ampora over Trollian, Nepeta Leijon senses something catastrophic has happened.<br/>(Sadstuck. Two-part.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Demons

> arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 16:01.

AC: :33 < hi ampurra! h33h33!

CA: oh um hey there nep

AC: :33 < whatcha dooooooing?

CA: not much

CA: sittin on this piece a shit excuse for a planet, killin angels

AC: :33 < what are angels?

CA: huge, screamin demons full a wwrath and fury wwho's main occupation is killin you

AC: :33 < that sounds pawsitively pawful!!! DD:

AC: :33 < i'm glad my land doesn't have any of those!

AC: :33 < just lots of little cubes and tea :33

AC: :33 < and those imps or whatefur they are

CA: howw fuckin cute

AC: :33 < you can come ofur to lolcat if you want!

AC: :33 < i'm purr those angels are really being a bofur to say the least ://

CA: wwait

CA: thats the name of your planet

CA: lolcat

AC: :33 < yep :33

AC: :33 < land of little cubes and tea

AC: :33 < lolcat!

AC: :33 < isn't that just the cutest??? :33

CA: excuse me wwhile i laugh my ass off

AC: :33 < well i think it's purrfect!

AC: :33 < and if you efur want to get away furom those angels you can come ofur here, it's purrty peaceful

CA: wwell, thanks for the offer

CA: oh cod

CA: shit

CA: i havve to go theyre startin to surround me

AC: :33 < oh okay! ill talk to you later then! bye!

 

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 16:13.

 

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 18:18.

 

AC: :33 < hi ampurra!

CA: ...hey nep

CA: wwhats up

AC: :33 < nothing at all to be pawnest...just having some cameowmile tea and messing around on the computer, and thought i'd message you again

AC: :33 < i hope those angels didn’t give you too much trouble!

CA: ah...nah not really

CA: an since youre here

CA: wwould you mind me talkin to you for a bit

AC: :33 < i dont mind! i did message you so we could talk afur all!

CA: ok but i might suddenly leavve

CA: but i dont mean to

AC: :33 < why's that?

CA: i just might fall asleep

CA: nothin to wworried about

AC: :33 < okay!

AC: :33 < is there anything in purrticular you wanted to talk about?

CA: not really

AC: :33 < well whatefur you want to talk about, i will listen to!

AC: :33 < unless it's cr33py or weird beclaws then things might get a little pawkward ://

AC: :33 < but you know what i mean!

CA: um

CA: ok then

CA: lets talk about wwhatevver you wwant to

CA: because i havve nothin

AC: :33 < oh! ummm...

AC: :33 < i'm not really purr

AC: :33 < i mean sure

AC: :33 < hmmm

AC: :33 < *ac taps her chin, d33p in thought*

CA: uh

CA: *ca looks at ac wwonderin wwhat shes ponderin*

AC: :33 < i really don't know!

AC: :33 < since we have such diffurent inpurrests it's a little hard to think of something

AC: :33 < *ac scrunches her nose up, f33ling purrplexed and a bit frustrated!*

CA: *ca wwiggles his ears to make ac smile*

AC: :33 < *ac laughs* h33h33! that was too cute X33

CA: thank you nep

AC: :33 < h33h33 no purroblem :33

AC: :33 < what have you b33n up to mr ampurra, ofur than getting rid of those nasty angels?

CA: oh nothin really ms leijon

CA: um

CA: hey nep

AC: :33 < yeah?

CA: please dont mind the longer time betwween my responses

CA: im just gettin tired

CA: and nep

AC: :33 < you can go to sl33p if you want to!

AC: :33 < ...yeah ampurra?

CA: please dont come ovver to lowwaa tomorroww

AC: :33 < i wasn't planning on it, but now that you've brought it up...

AC: :33 < why not?

CA: just dont

CA: please

AC: :33 < okay, but...

AC: :33 < something in your tone is starting to worry me a little!

AC: :33 < has something bad happened? ://

CA: no

CA: im just a little wweary

AC: :33 < ampurra i can smell trouble furom a mile away

AC: :33 < but it's okay if you don't f33l comfurtable telling me

AC: :33 < just don't lie about it!

CA: well i do havve somethin to tell you

AC: :33 < what is it?

CA: first of all promise not to come ovver tomorroww

AC: :33 < i purrmise...and by purrmise i mean promise just so you know i'm serious

CA: ok

CA: i lovve you nepeta

CA: sorry for wwasting your time

AC: :OO < *ac lets out a little gasp!*

AC: :33 < ampurra i

AC: :33 < you haven't b33n wasting my time

AC: :// < i know something bad has happened so please...let me come to you...i don’t even care about the angels, just...

AC: :// < please ampurra

AC: :// < eridan

AC: :// < eridan? are you there?

AC: :(( < eridan you’re scaring me

AC: :(( < please answer

AC: :(( < eridan ampora, answer me, now! *ac stops using her quirk from nervousness, tears streaming down her face!!!*

AC: :(( < okay that’s i dont care what i said before, i'm coming over

> arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 18:43.


End file.
